Remote sensing technology has been widely used in variety of areas such as geology, climate, economy, environmental protection, etc. Analysis of remote images usually requires edge detection of objects of interest for the purposes of categorization and statistics. However, extracting the characteristics of objects manually is time consuming and error prone due to the large amount of remote sensing images and the irregular shape of the objects.
In view of the demand for analysis of images such as remote images, a method of detecting the edge of objects is desired.